I Breathe ( Sequel to- I Suffocate)
by Paulie MickeyJ
Summary: Law is back with Luffy after the terrible car accident. Luffy is hell bent to keep Law away from trouble and help him restart with life from core. Now the ex-super model has to work hard not only to stand on his feet by joining college, but has to prove the world he is a man worthy of Luffy. Do read- under. that. sun's story -I Suffocate, first. (AU, fluff)
1. Chapter 1

**Restart!**

* * *

**Law's Point of View**

"Here, I just know what you have to do Traffy" my young lover handed me books, a blue note book and a pen. "What are these Luffy-ya?" I asked. "These are the reading material for your study program" Luffy gave me a huge grin. "Luffy-ya, what programme are we talking here? What are you doing?" "Traffy since you won't return to modelling, I think its best you get a diploma in social work. I wanted to enroll you in medicine, but you are a bit old now. Since you want to help people I enrolled you in the diploma programme for social work" my younger and often naive lover was packing his bag for work. It was three months since the accident and I was restricted to bed most of the time.

"Traffy I am going to work, here are your meds and be careful, don't walk around, the food is in microwave oven just heat it" Luffy came to me and planted a kiss on my lips. It always amused me why would he blush every time we kissed. He lived with me and had seen every bit of this body. I kissed him back and bit his lips. Luffy opened his mouth and with my working hand I slid my fingers inside his shirt and pulled him on my lap.

"Traffy no.. no.. Don't even think about" Luffy softly pushed me back to the wall and stood up. "But we haven't had sex in three months" I grumbled. "I know, but no physical strain" Luffy was walking towards the door. "Luffy-ya, I will study, only if you have sex with me" I threw the bait. "You will study, without the sex part. We both know who wins nowadays" Luffy grinned and waved me bye.

It has been three months since the accident, both my limbs were broken, my left hand was twisted like they show in horror movies and left side of my face had a huge cut running down from my forehead to my earlobes somehow missing my eye. I was one of the most popular models in the world from Berry Many Company now I lost my handsome face. I was glad to be honest.

My accident caused some trouble to the company and I was happy that I finally had a reason to leave this profession. I was once visited by my adoptive father Doflamingo who was about to make me depressed, when my young lover very calmly asked him to leave. Though my modelling career was over, I had truckload of money which could fend for me and Luffy till our last breath.

But Luffy was not a boy of idle living, thanks to my attempt at breaking up with Luffy, my boyfriend was now the editor in chief for Berry Many Company. Suddenly my lover had become more dominant and assertive over me. He always had that anger and authority but now he was in full force to protect me. I had seen how worried he had been for past two months when I was moved back to home from the hospital.

He did not want to leave me alone in the hospital when he had to go back at work. Often he at night he would weep when he saw I was wriggling in sudden pain. Many nights he would fall asleep beside me and I being a light sleeper found tear stained face resting on my chest. It pained to watch him cry, but after coming back to our apartment Luffy was more cheerful and I would hear him humming tunes. Though I would write my thoughts in tune that came to my mind, I could never decode my lover's mind and the tune he kept humming.

Thanks to doctor Chopper's advice, Luffy had starved me of sex for two months ( technically three months if I counted the month I was in coma). Though I could move around for a while, both my hands had adjusted to the movements; Luffy would refrain from anything beyond kiss. The fault was mine, we both knew once I got him under me, once was never enough. Our love making would only end when one of us was too tired to move. Most of the time I without any intention was more aggressive and the condition I was in right now Luffy would stay miles away from me. He was damn right we both knew he won.

Luffy had cleaned the house of all the alcohol I had collected over the years, at times I would have sudden urge to drink or try recreational drugs, but now my little lover had taken full responsibility of my health with iron fist. All the drug suppliers and pot smoking friends of mine were warned by Luffy, that his police inspector brother-in-law Smoker would kill them if they tried to contact me ever.

My cell phone number was changed and I only had the numbers of people I needed or were friends in Luffy's eyes. So with a sigh I took the books for my diploma course. He just knew what to do with me, soon I was engrossed in my books and making notes in the blue notebook Luffy had left me. It was for the infinite time I thanked god that Luffy loved me even after I fell from my glory of a handsome man. It was going to be my path to turn into a new leaf. Mentally I pressed a restart button.

* * *

**Luffy's Point of View**

I was eating my food when Nami the CEO of the company and Robin the co-owner tapped my shoulder. "Luffy" Robin smiled and sat opposite to me. "Hello Robin hey Nami" I grinned at them. Both were my boss yet they were very friendly with me. "How's Law doing?" Nami asked. "Traffy is hmm well, he must be studying now" I laughed and both women gave a weird look to me.

"Law is studying?" Nami's jaw dropped. "Yup" I drank my juice.

"Care to explain Luffy!" Nami glared, she was scary.

"Traffy has decided to quit modelling and I agreed with him. Since it was Traffy's dream to be a surgeon and help people, I enrolled him in study program for Social Work" I grinned again.

"You mean to say the guy who has death tattoos spelled on his hands will work for human welfare" Nami spoke each word with utter care. "Yup" I nodded.

"Luffy" Robin spoke with her mysterious smile. "Yeah, Robin" I raised an eyebrow. "You know we have many contracts with Law right?" Robin asked.

"Yes but they are not exclusive contract and under accident you cannot claim any money from him I checked every document" I frowned.

"That's not what I meant Luffy" Robin ruffled my hair. "Then?" I pouted. "We want Law to do some shoots" "But Traffy is not willing to" I mumbled.

"Not now Luffy later" Robin was a smart person if she had an idea; it was well planned already so I decided to keep numb. "You know what plastic surgery can do right?" Robin asked.

"I know, but right now Traffy is not ready to face the camera and I don't want him too" I informed.

"Yes yes, take your time Robin and I have a different plan for Law" Nami smiled. "You guys will do the photo shoot even if Traffy has scars right?" I could sense their determination.

"Good you understand us so well" Robin smiled.

"Oh shit, I forgot to call Traffy" I yelled. Next moment I was calling Traffy. After five rings I heard his heavy voice and I could clearly picture him smirk. "Traffy, have you taken your meds? How was the lunch? Did you glance at the books?" I could see Robin and Nami following my conversation with interest. "Luffy-ya I had lunch and took the medicines and I read the books now I am going to take a nap" Traffy was smiling on the other side. "Okay" I gulped.

"Are you done with your lunch?" Traffy asked. "Yes" no matter what every time I hear his voice, I go nuts and my thoughts dry up. "Okay Traffy I will be home early, take rest" I mumbled. "Luffy-ya" Traffy said in a very silky manner. "Yeah Traffy"

"Say you love me" my cheeks betrayed me, damn Traffy he loved teasing me. "Traffy I am at work" I whispered. "I am at home, alone, on bed, in my shorts... Only!" I was gulping my voice as my ears were on fire. "Luffy-ya" he was taking revenge for morning. "I love you" I said quickly and ended the call.

"Aw that's so cute" Nami giggled. "Who would have believed the jerk Trafalgar Law fell in love and has changed so much" Nami was laughing.

"Nami please stop" I whined. "You don't know, when we hired him years back he was a pain in our ass" Nami was suppressing her laughter.

"He is not a jerk, yes he is little troubled with communication" I was blushing I could feel my cheeks exploding with blood.

"Nami lets go Luffy here is embarrassed badly" Robin pulled Nami and winked at me. "Luffy I will mail you the details okay" Robin waved me bye and Nami was giggling badly. I had to make sure these shoots would be the last and Traffy would be free from limelight forever.

Ever since the accident with my lover, my life had changed, every night I would see him whimper in pain. I would cry silently and pray that he would become healthy. The day doctor Chopper and Kaya told me I could bring him home I did not wait. I bought him home the next day.

I had always been soft towards his selfishness and moody nature. I loved him and for days I believed in slow healing of love and care. But this accident shook my world, Trafalgar was delicate like porcelain. I had always been like a soft clothe warping him. Now I had to become the strong box that would protect him.

First thing I did since our patch up was I threw away his old cell phone. Before he could protest I flushed his cell phone down the toilet. Next I sent away all the liquor Traffy had collected over the years. The best place to send them was to Nami and Robin's place followed by Zoro and Sanji. I had to be very strict with him. I called up Ace and his newly-wed husband Smoker for help in the matters I couldn't do anything. Before I dated Traffy, he was deep into those light drugs or whatever shit he called them with his hopeless money churning friends. I asked Smoker to warn all those puny friends and especially the guy Kid. Smoker warned them and I was at peace.

Doflamingo Traffy's adoptive father was the root cause of the trouble Traffy had. Had he not called Traffy for photo-shoot, Traffy would have been at peace of mind and never tried to break up with me or drive alone and he would have been safe. I don't hold grudges but again I don't forget. When he came to visit Traffy and started annoying him I was vocal about his visit. The crazy man seemed taken aback but next day I found all the contracts Traffy had with his Joker Label were legally terminated and I officially circulated so that if in future the psychopath did change his mind I could snap his neck legally.

I love Traffy, I love him more than my brothers and my godfather. He was the first one who showed me the wonders of dreaming. Never had I regretted one moment of mine with him. I still remember the first time I saw him. He was in pair of extreme shorts and bathrobe loosely tied around his waist . He was walking around and traumatising everyone around. But I could not take my eyes of his body, decorated in tattoos, abs curved out of white rusted gold, so glorious, so primal, so intense and so instinctive. He was like the golden apple, the ultimate aim of my heart. His body was gorgeous, his face enchanting me, I fell for him than and there.

As I walked slowly towards our shared apartment I recalled the day I lost my virginity to him. I was so happy that day, though I feared I would be just another one of his bed mates but from that day I was forever his. Every day I see him I fall in love with him again. I stumbled into the apartment with huge bundle of papers in my hands. No matter how my work was, how difficult my day was. When I open the door I look forward to see that rare smile he only gives to me my moody lover.

Today as I tried to open the door with occupied hands the door suddenly opened. I was surprised to see love of my life standing at the entrance. I had restricted his movements till our bathroom and kitchen from the bedroom. Right now he was standing at the door holding on to his crutch and giving his rare smile. "Welcome Luffy-ya, oh I can walk now see" he smiled. All my thoughts vanished as I stepped inside, expect for one thought remained dominant that I spelled out loudly while I lunged forward to hug him.

"Traffy, I love you"

* * *

Disclaimer- I can never even dream to own One Piece!

WELL those who are reading this story. First and foremost it's a sequel to **under. that. sun.'s** story_** I Suffocate.**_ It would be more convenient if you read that story.

Thank You to under. that. sun for being such a sweetie pie and letting me play with this theme and story. She is a treasure house of LawLuffy stories and I had to write the sequel to I Suffocate.

Though the original story is a song fic, I am so sorry I am not good with songs or poetry. My poetry is highly feminist and not for this purpose. I am so happy I am writing this story. So I request you read the original one which is angsty and too good.

If you like it please do review as it makes me fly high!

P.S- under. that. sun. I do want a prequel to I Suffocate, for all the lemons you haven't pen in it. I actually want to read how Law seduced innocent Luffy and fell for him. Yup I am a pervert and I am asking for lemonades!

Bye love you all.


	2. Chapter 2- Union

**Union**

* * *

**Luffy's point of View**

A week later after Traffy opened the door for me, my partner and I we were sitting in doctor's chamber. For past seven days we had a disagreement, the reason for the pouting Traffy was SEX! Doctor Chopper was carefully examining the X-ray report and my partner was not looking at me. I was getting angry now.

"Chopper, is everything alright? You have been staring into that X-ray report for too long" I mumbled. "Luffy, everything is fine, Law is healthy, his wounds have fully recovered and I think you can let him go out now. Of course Law you have to be careful" Doctor Chopper smiled at me.

"Chopper-ya, what about the organ between my legs?" Traffy smirked. "Are you having trouble urinating? Is there abnormal liquid discharge?" Chapper asked. "NO! Can we have sex or not?" my boyfriend almost yelled. "Luffy, you can start your nightly activities with Law any-time you want, but don't exert yourself" Chopper blushed and I was feeling blood rush in my cheeks.

"Great, thank you Chopper, come Traffy lets drop you to college before I head back to work" I pulled my partner in one swift pull. "College? Law is joining college?" Chopper asked as he stood up to open the door for us. "Yeah, from today, he is a month or two late" I smile at Chopper. "Good Luck Law, don't forget to check up fifteen days later" Chopper waved us bye.

"So?" Traffy narrowed his eyes at me. "So? S...o.. what?" I stammered. "We are going to break our no-sex fast tonight" Traffy said softly. "Will you please be careful, people might listen" I blushed. "From when did you start caring about people Luffy-ya?" I saw a frown grow on my lover's face as we began walking down the street.

"I don't, but I don't want people to talk trash about us" I pulled my boyfriend's arm into mine. "You worry that I will lose my image if people find out I am gay?" Traffy's eyes grew large. "N..o.. I-I-iiii... Don't" I stammered again. "Luffy-ya, you are the worst liar ever. You can't lie, so don't" Traffy squeezed my hands.

"Don't I have to attend College?" Traffy made a face. "Yes" I nodded. "So why are we walking? Won't I be late for class or something" Traffy teased me. "Actually we are almost there" I pull Traffy on the left turn.

After another five minutes we stood in front of the gate of the University. I could see student's in groups buzzing here and there. "Here we are, your backpack has the books you need, your college ID and medical statement if the HOD asks for it, your medicines do not forget them. The Department of Humanities is in the fifth building on West Campus" I turned around to fix Traffy's cap.

"How much do you love me? You are mad for me ain't you? I feel nervous it's all first day at kindergarten" Traffy, fixes my scarf in return and brushes his finger on my lips sending a shiver up my spine. "I love you more than anyone has ever done in the world. You will do great, if I am not late at work I will come to pick you up. If I can't I will ask Sanji to do it" I trace the scar that run downs from Traffy's forehead to his ears missing his eyes.

Before I can register, my boyfriend cups my face and bends down to kiss me. As soon as our lips touch I melt in his arms. I hug him with all my strength and let him enter my mouth. We both began devouring each other. Traffy is the biggest addiction I ever had. I pull away with tears in corner of my eyes.

"Hey, why do I see tears?" Traffy cups my face hard. "I love you Traffy, please don't be depressed again" I rest my head on his chest. "I love you the most" Traffy pats me and fixes my scarf again. "I have to go now" I break free. "Okay" Traffy smiles.

"Don't send Cook-ya, I will wait for you here, no matter how late you are" Traffy waves at me as he walks inside wearing his black studio shirt, spotted trouser and spotted cap. I loved him so much and I could not describe my feelings in words I decided to stand and watch him vanish in the crowd of students.

* * *

**Law's Point Of View**

As I walked inside the huge campus I felt nervous and scared. I did not look back as I knew my lover would be standing and looking at me. As I passed through herd of student, I turned around to look at him. The jet black hair, big dark eyes and permanent smile on his face was looking at my direction. I got assured that he could not see me as Luffy turned around to leave. I watch him walk out of my vision slowly.

I entered my building where a blonde haired girl showed me my classroom. I knock on the door "Come in" a soft voice answers. "Hello I am around a month late" I inform as I enter. "Law-kun, please come in. Everyone he is Trafalgar Law, he will study with us from today, due to medical reason Law-kun was held back" the bottle green haired woman introduced me to my classmates.

"I am Makino-sensei, I will be your guide throughout the study program. Everyone please help Law-kun with studies okay" Makino tells everyone. "Hello everyone, please take care of me" I bow. As I look properly I see all my classmates are either older than me or of my age.

I take my seat near a parrot green haired guy, who is constantly grinning at me. "Bartholomeo-kun, lets stop grinning and concentrate on the book" Makino smiled. "Aye sensei" the green haired guy nods, so he is called Bartholomeo I register.

After three hours of teaching and explaining how to communicate with people, Makino left us for lunch. "Are you gay?" a hand tapped behind my back. A black haired girl was looking at me straight into my eyes. "Baby you should not ask people if they are gay" a lemon green haired girl scolded the girl named Baby.

"I don't mind if you ask. But if you have problem I don't give a damn, oh yes I am gay" I smile. "Cool" the green haired girl laughed. "If you are wondering how did we know? We saw you kissing your Uke at the entrance of University" Baby giggled. "Uke?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Your boyfriend she means, by the way I am Caime and this is Baby. We were in the army together now we have government scholarship to study" Caime informs me. "Hello Caime-ya and Baby-ya, my boyfriend enrolled me in this course" I informed.

"Ummm...Exc-use-moi.." the green haired guy sitting near me pokes me and he is blushing. "Yeah" I turn around. "Are you Lu-Luu-Lufffyyy-senpai's boyfriend?" the guy almost faints. "You know Luffy-ya?" I turn around. "I am his fan, I saw you kissing too" the guy was a shade deeper now.

"Yes we have been dating for a year now" I nod. "I can't believe you are my Luffy-senpai's boyfriend" the green guy crumbled into a puddle. "Hey parrot-ya, how do you know Luffy-ya? You are older than him" I ask. "When Luffy-senpai was in first year of college he inspired me" he began weeping. I decided to ask him later about the inspiration.

"Let's grab some lunch, we have two more periods to go through" Caime pulls me and green guy. "I bought my lunch" I mumble. "Oh wow, your boyfriend can cook? I hope sitting and having lunch with us won't be a problem right?" Caime asks, she has the same innocence that Luffy carries. "Yes he can cook. Sure I can eat with you" I follow them.

As I sit with them and eat my home made lunch I look around all the students. Most are younger than Luffy and few are of his age. I feel little old, but when I see people sitting with me I realise people in my study program were all in their mid-twenties and above.

My phone starts to ring and I just know who it is. "Hello Traffy, so far so good?" the worried voice asks me. "I am doing good, I am having lunch with my classmates" I inform. "Oh thank god! I was worried your poor social skills would scare them" Luffy sighed on other side. "Me too" I blush. "I will come and pick you up when your class get's over. Do wear your coat, it might snow today" Luffy informed.

"Yes honey I will" I laugh at his over concern. "Yosh, bye love you" he hangs up and I see my table mates looking at me.

* * *

**Luffy's Point of View**

"Running already are we?" Nami grinned behind me. "I have done all my work, you have no right to pull me for extra work, I won't even if you pay me for overtime" I frown as I put on my hat and tie my scarf around.

"Luffy, it has began to snow, you won't get train to home any time soon" Nami followed me behind as I began walking. "I am not going home, I am going to pick Traffy up" I huff. "Oh so he started college" Nami pulls me by the collar. "Let me go" I yell. "Be happy I am giving you a lift" she drags me to her car.

"I would have reached Traffy faster if I walked" I pout as Nami keeps driving. "Shut-up, I am the best driver in the world" Nami yells. "But you can never outrun such a big traffic jam" I pout more. "Let's see" she accelerates the car and drives past various cars taking my breath away. "Stop the car" I yell after fifteen minutes.

"I don't want another car accident and lose you too" I scold her. "Sorry, Luffy I forgot" Nami lowers her eyes. "It's okay, Traffy's college is five minutes' walk from here. Thank you for the lift" I jump out of the car and start running.

* * *

**Law's Point of View**

"Are you sure you will wait Law?" Baby asks pulling out a cigarette. "Yes" I nod as I sit on the bench. "We can stay if you want" Caime fixes her scarf. "No, please don't worry. My boyfriend will come, from here we will catch a bus or something" I inform.

"Be careful, bye" both girls walk away and I sit alone on the bench waiting for Luffy. I watch snow fall on the trees, on the road and the empty benches. I pull out my dairy and began scribbling the random words surfacing in my words. I feel little cold but I wait for Luffy and my inside feels warm at that thought.

I hear slow paddles towards me. The cool light falling on me gets obstructed and I look up to see the happy grin and my nose smells the warmth from that lithe body. "Luffy-ya" I look up. "Let's go home Traffy" my boyfriend pulls me up with the gentle hands. "Aye" I stand up.

* * *

_**Warning:- Lemons!**_

The path back to home was vague in my mind. All I remember was we walked hand in hand till the bus stop. Throughout the ride none of us spoke a word we just clung to each others' arms. Now I was sitting on my bed waiting for my little lover to come and snuggle inside the blanket with me.

"Traffy" he walked out of the bathroom in white bathrobe loosely tied around revealing his chest. It had been ages I had seen so much of his skin. Heat inside my body was growing steadily, as I watched his wet black hair dip tiny droplets on his smooth skin. As he gulped in his thought, his adam apple excited me. He began walking towards me, he had lost weight I could see it now.

"I love you" Luffy sat on my lap and cupped my face. I closed my eyes as I was too happy. He kissed my eyes, softly he kissed my scar and finally my lips. Once our lips connected the floodgate controlling my emotions broke loose.

My hands began touching Luffy's defined torso and finally I pulled away his bathrobe. He was beautiful!. Luffy pulled my T-shirt away and soon my boxers were gone. Once I was on top him, other time he. I kissed his neck, I sucked his nipples, no matter where I touched the moans never ceased. We were devouring each moment with our mouths and hands, touching and kissing was no longer enough. Suddenly our door bell rang.

Luffy pulled away from the kiss we were in. "Who is it? Just the perfect time" I grumbled. "You stay here" Luffy pushed me and took my T-shirt and wore it and on his way grabbed his shorts. Luffy in my T-shirt excited me even more. I wrapped the bedsheet around my torso and began peeping out.

"Go away" Luffy grumbled at Ussop. "But Luffy" Ussop whined. "Ussop I am in middle of having sex! Now go! I haven't done it for three months so leave" Luffy frowned and shut the door on embarrassed Ussop's face.

"That was rude" I smirked. "I am starving" Luffy turned around as he pulled off the T-shirt and ran towards me. I picked him up as he coiled his legs around my waist.

Soon I was preparing Luffy's entrance, I layered him with and my own manhood with lube. "Oh Traffy come on do it" Luffy was already covered in love bites. "Wait, will you? We haven't done it for three months! It's like Luffy's Virginity the Sequel! I inserted the first finger. "Aaahh" Luffy looked excited.

"Look who is impatient now" I smooched him and took Luffy's manhood in my hand. After I played with three fingers, I positioned myself at his entrance. "Traffy! Please" he had tears in his eyes. "You are crying" I stammered.

"I am happy" he moaned as I slowly entered him. I began pumping his manhood and hit his prostrate effectively. "Traffy faster" Luffy was panting as he coiled his legs around my waist. "It will hurt" I tell. "No... ahhh... just do it" he pulled me closer.

I began ramming inside him and pumped his manhood hard. The whole room was filled with our moaning. "Traffy I will come" Luffy says between his moans. I finally give him a hard thrust and we come together and Luffy yells my name "LAAWWWW".

"I love you" Luffy's eyes drop tears. "I hurt you didn't I?" I snuggle him inside me. "No, it was amazing! I missed it" Luffy mumbles as I see his big eyelashes hug each other. I clean him and kiss his forehead. Luffy half opens his eye lids and smiles. "Promise me we will never break up" Luffy mumbles. "I will never think of parting ever! I love you" I hug him in hopes of hiding him inside my heart forever.

"I love you, it's now my turn to love you the most" I cover us under the blanket.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't One Piece!

Thank you to Under. that. sun for reading the first chapter and helping me with the flaws!

A. new. wonderland. INSANEWORLD21, Katasana, MaginficentL, Selphina, Traffy1127, Tran Milo, Vampirefreak4eterity, Crmisonrose211, inulover305, Kuroneko26, Da Awesome Prussia, thank you for the follow and favourite.

INSANEWORLD21- thank you for the review, sorry for late update, I was just confused with plot bunny for this story since you know its not my brain-child. I will update this story as soon as my plot bunny will be chronological. Thank you for reminding in your review, sorry I am lot sicker than I thought, Your wish made me happy :)

Everyone this story won't be a long one, since I Suffocate is 9 chapter long, I will try to finish it in 10 chapters.

Thank you for reading, before reading it please read I Suffocate first.

I got confused with Law's birthday, so Happy Birthday Trafalgar Law. Lets hope in real One Piece Universe, you stay alive and become Luffy's lover and not enemy in future.


	3. Chapter 3- Anxiety

**Anxiety**

* * *

**Luffy's Point of View**

"Luffy-ya, you are going to be home early right?" my tall boyfriend asked me. "Yes Traffy, I know I have been busy lately, I promise to come early" I kissed him on the cheeks and turned towards my car. "Take care, drive safely and don't over stress yourself love" my boyfriend waved me and behind him stood his classmates.

"Of course, I drive safely" I mumbled. I was afraid to drive car now days, though it was Traffy who went through such terrible accident, the fear was etched in me. I slowly began to ignite the engine and accelerate the car. With a deep breath I changed gears and left my boyfriend in his University for my work.

It had been four months since Traffy joined college and to my surprise he made friends. As I swapped through the pictures to select the next cover model for the monthly magazine, my head began to pain. Ever since Traffy stopped modelling, things became hectic. As spring neared our deadline to select a new face for magazine scared me and my team.

"Luffy" Conis one of my team members rushed to me. "Yeah?" I turned around chewing my pencil. "We are in trouble" Conis huffed. "What did we do?" I asked. "We did nothing; its Nami and Robin, they want a fresh face for the cover immediately as this spring we are going to launch a venture project with the Riku family" Conis spoke in one breath.

"Great" I slammed my head on the table.

"Luffy, have you found any new face?" Robin calmly walked inside our office with coffee mug in her hand. "No" I shook my head. "It's really hard to find a replacement for Trafalgar" Robin smirked as she sat opposite to me and pushed the coffee mug towards me. "Trust me I know" I look up with sad eyes.

"That tattooed body and toned abs I would give my soul to devil for just one night with him" Lolla one of the plump girls working as intern for me grinned as she came with more photographs.

"Sorry, Lolla... he is taken" I take my cup and drink my coffee. "Huh boss! Do you know who is the handsome man dating?" Lolla asked. "Yeah" I nod.

"Boss, can you tell that bitch I love him more than her! I prayed for his recovery after the accident" Lolla was Traffy's fangirl hence handpicked by me.

"Sure, that bitch already heard you" I grinned at her huge buttocks that turned around to leave me, while I thought I will make sure all the meat in her bento went missing every day.

"Still not out and proud as couple Luffy?" Robin asked.

"Not that we are not out. Our family and friends know my eldest brother is married to a man too. But if staffs know about their gay editor living with their hot model, media won't wait to figure things out and make it a sensation. Now that we are looking for new face for this year and with an eccentric lesbian boss we don't want negative publicity do we" I smiled.

"I know it's tough for you, to find a replacement for Law is hard. We don't mind you are gay out in public or not. We love you. Let's keep it less stressing okay Lu" Robin smiled.

"I am sorry, I just can't find the persona to fit our cover! No one has that mysterious handsome face, strong jaw, playboy smile, piercing eyes, copper skin shining with tattoo glazing under moonlight, None" I whined and my face was burning.

"That's why it's better to put Law under the knife and join the company back" Nami burst in with a huge grin and a shinny diamond ring on her finger" think of the witch and here she is I thought.

"Boss are you Law-san's fan?" Lolla was back to ask me. "Yeah he is" Nami sat on the table with a bigger grin.

"Good afternoon miss sunshine" Robin smiled. "I see you are married" I pointed my pencil at the shiny stone. "No silly, Vivi proposed me last night! We are getting married soon! We just got engaged" Nami being too happy was scary.

"Big-boss you are a Lesbian?" Lolla asked surprised. "Yeah does that change anything?"Nami's eyes suddenly turned into predators. "No" Lolla ran away.

"Congratulations" Robin hugged Nami. "Thank you Robin, I guess blue haired woman are meant to be in my life" Nami laughed and I could imagine the sweet blue haired Vivi being eaten by this monster.

"Luffy ask Law to get plastic surgery already" Nami could really be blunt, so blunt that at times, it stung. "Now now Nami, let's not bug Luffy, we need to make arrangement for next project" Robin gave me a gentle smile.

"Ah yeah, so we do.. Shit..." Nami yelled. "I need to buy a ring for Vivi" Nami looked scared.

"Yes you do" my staff said in unison.

"Shut up you assholes... I can't just buy any cheap ring for her" Nami suddenly turned into Medusa.

"You were so happy about the proposal that you had sex all night and you thought you will buy the gorgeous ring on your way to office. But in excitement you forgot" Rebecca from Riku Enterprise stood at our door with a smile.

"You are right" Nami always was happy when she had great sex.

"She loves you the most unlike you who loves money" I smirk.

"Luffy..." Nami grumbled.

"Just buy a beautiful blue diamond and take blue roses and bent down on your knees" I stand up and shove three photographs on Nami's face. "Here pick the guy you like for next cover and don't keep Rebecca-san waiting" I walk out of the door.

* * *

**Law's point of view**

"Come Law" Caime and Baby pulled me by arm towards the north wing of campus. "What? Where are you dragging me?" I asked both the girls. "Soul King has come to do few special classes for the music students, yet he has allowed students from other department to listen to him for first day" Baby informed.

"My friend Papaag has kept seats for us in the auditorium" Caime smiled. "What kind of music?" I asked. "Anything and everything I assume" Baby shrugged her shoulder.

Once inside the auditorium the little fellow wearing starfish hat took us to our seats. On stage sat a skinny man with violin in his hand. "Hello everyone! I am Brook, you know me by my stage name Soul King. I am glad to be back in my university after so many years. So here I begin" the skinny man sat on the chair and began his music.

He began with lively jazz and I could feel being squeezed by Baby and Caime on my side. Woman really got on my nerves. I wonder how Luffy handled Nami and Robin at times, both of them together was a battalion.

Little guy Pappag was a music student and keenly listening to Brook. I finally began to enjoy Brook's music. Very skilfully he was moving from fast beats to drop beats. By the time he came to the soft music, my eyes grew large. This was a music which Luffy loved. Luffy always sang the livelier version of the song. This was the song Luffy sang to honour my first successful cover shoot with him as my manager. What Brook played now was a ballad**.

When Brook bowed I realised tears were falling from my eyes. "Hey Trafalgar, you alright?" Baby asked. "Yeah, it's just this song reminded me something" I mumbled. "What?" Caime asked. "I have to hurry home and you both are coming with me" I pulled both girls by their collar.

"Where are we going?" Caime ask. "It's going to be our second anniversary" I smirked. "Didn't you say you dated for a year?" Caime asked. "One year of living together" I informed. "I deliberately say a year, at times people are too curious, if I say a year it's still a new relation and meddling is less" I grin.

"You are an asshole right Trafalgar? But I guess all models are" Baby laughed. "Shut up weapon head" I glare. "Caime, Law is meanie" Baby pouted. "Law-senpai! May I join you?" the parrot head asked me. "You know Luffy-ya right?" I asked. "Yes" he nods. "Tag along" I smile. Too my surprise I was too happy.

* * *

**Luffy's point of view**

"Luffy come with me honey" Nami caught hold of me as I stood at the open balcony of sales department. "Go away you witch" I pouted. "Sorry I was too blunt when I asked Law to go under knife" Nami hugged me.

"It's okay" I hugged her back. "Luffy I didn't mean to upset you, it's just Law is the reason we could become a top advertising company and agency. We scouted him when he was just fifteen, it was long journey. Robin and I technically taught him" Nami spoke honestly. "Yeah I know he was with you guys for long" I nod.

"You know the day he asked for a manager we were shocked, for years he refused one. You arrive and he only wants you. I never thought a playboy could be reformed" Nami giggled. "Look who is talking, if there was no Vivi you would have been in some bar spending your profit on drinks and one night stands" I smirked.

"Shut up... oh... come with me" I was again pulled in the car and we were soon on our way to the glass building what appeared to be a jewelry shop.

"Robin says Franky actually got her ring from here" I walk besides Nami as she glides and her orange hair floats behind her. "Hello ma'am, how may I help you" a girl smiled. "We need a ring" Nami flashed her expensive smile. Soon my eyes got blinded by so many rings shining at me. "Luffy what about Pink one?" Nami smiled.

"No" I said. "Red?" Nami asked. "Red signifies passion, is your marriage going to be all about sex?" I asked. "ummm no" Nami pouted. "This one" I picked a platinum ring with a blue diamond cut as rose with a ruby leaf" I smiled. "It's beautiful but..." Nami sighed.

"Vivi doesn't care about price, it won't matter if it's cheap or expensive" I pushed the ring in the girls hand. "We are taking this" I grinned.

* * *

**Law's point of View**

"Law your place is really cozy" Caime planted the roses in vase. "Thank you" I nod. "It's really ideal huh, one bedroom, a tiny compact but stocked kitchen, cute drawing room with an inbuilt study and nice washroom with big bathtub! The spatial management is beautiful" Baby walked towards the small corner table and picked the photo frame that was taken on mini-honeymoon Luffy and I had.

"I had no contribution. When I said to Luffy lets move in, he said he won't live with me in my hollow mansion! I told him I will buy an apartment and he can do the interiors" I informed. "You love this guy huh?" Baby flopped on the couch. "Yeah, this apartment was made into home within two weeks!" I place the plates on table.

"Lu...Luffy-senpai is really a caring person" the parrot hair guy was looking at the photographs hanging on the wall. "Luffy-kun looks really young" Caime bought the cake box and set it on the coffee table. "He is innocent and really caring person" I smile at Caime. "Law, how did you keep your relation hidden from media for this long?" Baby asked.

"Simple, Luffy was my manger and even if we were seen outside people assumed it was work and I made sure I met other co-workers here and there to keep media fussing" I smirk. "You are really sly huh?" Baby laughed. The door bell rang and I opened the door to find six people standing at my door.

"What is it Law? You called us for a party!" Ace looked at me. "No one informed Luffy-ya right?" I asked. "No Zoro tried to talk it out but I shut the Marimo up" Sanji handed me a bottle. "Wine?" I raised an eyebrow. "Punch" Koala and Sabo walked inside. While Ace's husband Smoker and Sanji's boyfriend Zoro entered with gruff. "Here is the wine" Smoker handed me the bottle.

"You made friends?" Sabo asked. "Yeah" I nod. "Fuck Lu was right you changed" Ace began helping Caime with a smile. "What are you up to Law? How's health?" Smoker asked. "I am good" again the door bell rang, Ussop and Kaya came with Chopper. Other guests were on their way now only person who was not here was Luffy.

* * *

**Luffy's point of view **

As I walked inside home expecting to cuddle in Traffy's arms, I was greeted with full house. "Happy Anniversary!" everyone in room yelled. "Huh?" was my only expression. I slowly grasped the situation. I could see my brothers, my friends, my bosses and their spouses and Traffy's new friends. Traffy was standing at the corner and looking at me. I still could not register what was happening.

"Why are you all here? Nami if you were coming to my home I could use a lift" I sighed. I still could not register what happened and Traffy was looking at me with narrow eyes. Suddenly my eyes grew large.

"Fuck! Today is our anniversary!" I rushed to Traffy's arms. "I thought you did not care" my boyfriend relaxed as I hugged him hard. "How can I not care? I just.. I just" I began to mumble. "Ssshhh.. it happens, you have been busy love" I got consoled.

"Let's celebrate" my brother was already holding the wine bottle. "Ace, let them at least cut the cake" Smoker my brother-in-law held my brother. "Fine" I could see both Ace and Zoro groaning.

"Lu..lu...Lu,,,Luffffy-senpai" a similar parrot haired guy approached me. "MeloKurma" I grinned. "Its Barthelomeo Luffy-ya" Traffy informed. "No.. No.. Lu..Lu...Luffy-Senpai calls me that" parrot guy blushed. He always blushed whenever he spoke to me. "Parrot-ya, please excuse us for now, let's celebrate" my possessive boyfriend cut in and pulled me towards the coffee table where laid our Anniversary Cake.

The cake was a creation of Sanji I could just feel it. It was done in yellow and decorated in red cream roses. "You better love it Lu" Zoro hissed near me. "I will Zoro I smirked. "Shitty Cook put an all-nighter to make it" Zoro told and we both knew it was forbidden knowledge. Sanji hated when people talk about him.

Finally Traffy held my hand we cut the cake. Traffy's friends the dark haired girl and green haired girl were too happy to watch us. Vivi was already wearing her ring and weeping in excitement while Nami was busy with Ace and Zoro to get hold of the wine. Koala and Sabo just smiled at me, suddenly I felt too relaxed.

Though our apartment was tiny, each and everyone in the party was moving smoothly. Honestly I was shocked Traffy actually invited friends to celebrate our two years anniversary. Not only that he had gone out of his way to keep the celebration a secret from me and did everything single handily.

After dinner I flopped on the carpet while Robin, Kaya, Nami, Koala and Ussop sat on my couch. Chopper sat beside me and Vivi was ruffling Chopper's brown hair. "Love, here" Traffy handed me a glass of wine. "I am aloud to drink?" I asked. "One glass won't make you dizzy I hope" Traffy smiled the only smile meant for me and I blushed.

"Law" Robin spoke. "Yeah Nico-ya" Traffy asked. "Did you get my mail?" Robin asked. "What mail?" I asked. "About photo-shoot" Nami pulled my neck into a hug from behind. "Huh? Why was I not informed" I glared at Traffy.

"She mailed me today after you left for work" Traffy spoke. "Luffy, we want Law to do just one last photo session with us" Nami spoke. "No" I hissed. "But" Nami spoke. "If he goes back to modelling, then that bloody Mingo will revive all his contracts with Traffy. Traffy will go through depression again. No!" I yelled.

"Luffy-ya" Traffy tried to reach my hand and I rebuffed him and walked towards our balcony earning a glance from everyone in party.

* * *

**Law's point of View**

I saw him rebuff my hand and walk towards the balcony. He was seriously angry and in pain, I could see how he did not want me to go back to modelling. "You should have told him Nico-ya" I hissed. "If we did, he would never let us talk to you face to face" Nami sighed.

I left them and walked towards the balcony. His back was facing me and he was shivering as the breeze was a little harsh. "Love" I called. "Traffy you are not going back to modelling, you don't have to get plastic surgery" Luffy was not looking at me.

"Why will I go for plastic surgery?" I frowned, yes I thought of getting under the knife sometimes, but I was not going to. "Because if you go back to modelling, you need to look best, everyone will want to be with you, you will be gone, you will leave me again, you will go back to those jerks.. Traffy will leave me again and I was lucky Traffy is in love with me. But Traffy will leave me if he goes back to modelling" that was it.

It was for first time I had seen him so vulnerable. His biggest fear has always been me leaving him behind. I was a playboy before I met him, I was a first class jerk before I met him, I learned to value love after I met him. It was my fault he still felt I would leave him, had I not attempted at breaking up before, he would have been fine. Now here he was still in fear of us parting. I turned him around by sheer force and planted my lips on his.

He tried to break free, but I caged him hard. I forced opened his mouth and entered my tongue inside. Soon I was ravishing his inside and hugging him hard. Finally he melted and clutched my shirt to gain more of me. After I could feel him calm down I pulled away.

"Firstly, I thought you knew about the mail. Secondly I just read it and did not call you because like I said I thought you knew. Thirdly I am not going to any modelling business again! Fourthly I won't get plastic surgery. Fifthly I am not going to leave you again, once was hell, second time will be eternal damnation!" I spoke all this in his ears.

"You are the one who has been with me after my beauty left me! Once I got into accident most of my friends were gone! You think I can ever leave you for those use for nothing buddies! I am here! I love you... I love you... I bloody hell love you" I yelled.

"Traffy"... after that my shirt was transparent with salt water. After so many things, he still feared that someone would take me away. The balcony was filled with tears and hiccups and I was being hugged out of my breath. "I.. hic... Love...hic... You..hic Traffy" Luffy spoke and to my surprise he passed out. He was really lightweight. One glass of wine was all it takes to make him my sleeping beauty.

I held him in my arm and picked him up in bridal style and walked back to party. "Don't tell me!" Ace was laughing. "Not all are like you" Sanji sighed. "Dart brow I sense sympathy" Zoro laughed. "Shut up Marimo" Sanji hissed clearly tipsy. "Law how many glass was it this time?" Sabo asked. "One" I walked towards our bedroom and Caime helped me put Luffy under the blanket.

"He loves you madly" Caime patted me. "Yeah" I nod and Caime leaves me to join the rest.

"Idiot, I am really the lucky one here" I close the door and walk towards Luffy and plant a kiss on his forehead with a satisfied heart.

* * *

_Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece!_

_**Brooks ballad- Binks sake_

The One Piece Virus, Out-thereinparadise, Zatsune-chan, LawLu, sea198, skytigeress thank you for follow and favourite.

t0rao- thank you so much for the review, they make me so happy and confident with the story. Its an honour that you are pleased.

The One Piece Virus- thank you for loving my stories, I enjoy your stories as well.

Well Merry Christmas to everyone. I suddenly realised that I had not updated this story, it's almost end of the year and I can't leave a story untouched. I love LawLu and I hope to give you another new story for my favourite pairing. I have discussed the plot line with INSANEWORLD21 and she is all excited. But since my exams are dragging on till 30th of December I don't know how and when will I put the story up! Anyway happy New Year in advance.

Next chapter things will move, as for now I wanted Luffy to vent out his fears. Now I am busy typing next chapter of My Little Husband. Love you all...

love you all..


	4. Chapter 4- Together

**Together**

* * *

**Law's Point Of View**

"It's been a wonderful time teaching you guys. Last six months working with you have been blissful for me. Like you can see, I am holding a piece of paper in my hand, similar papers are on your desk as well" Makino smiled as she flaunted her beautiful smile. "Sensei, they are some kind of form" Bartolomeo scratched his parrot green hair. "Indeed they are, please read through them" Makino pointed her pen to the paper in her hand.

"It says Form for Practical and Field Work" Baby read out loud. "Yes by the end of a fortnight, I expect you people to choose the field in which you want to study and research as Social Worker. If you want anything different or which is a new branch in our subject, University will try to make arrangements for you" Makino looked straight into our eyes. "Are we clear?" Makino asked. "Yes" everyone nodded.

I took the form and gave a quick glance. By two weeks I had to decide where my future went. To my surprise I loved studying social work, but interacting with people was the basis of social work. Interaction was never my forte. It was the department of my lover. He would enter an unknown land and communicate with people without knowing their language, walk into a shop with rude shopkeeper and walk out with complimentary cheese or meat. He had that charm that attracted others. I yet had to develop that charm.

"That will be all for today. By two weeks I need the forms in my basket" Makino stood up collecting her books. "Law what are you going to pick?" Caime asked. "He will go for something weird" Baby purred behind me. "I have to discuss it with Luffy" I informed. "You guys are sooo domestic" Baby blushed. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You discuss everything with your boyfriend and think it through" Baby explained. "Old habit hard die. He was once my manger, remember?" I smiled. "Lucky jerk" Baby mumbled.

"Luffy-senpai is very cool with kids" Bartolommeo spoke. "Yeah he is" I nodded. "But I am scary to them" I shook my head. "Old people?" Caime asked. "I am scared of them" I made big eyes. "Survivors of tragic accidents?" parrot haired asked. "I am one myself" I shivered at the thought of my accident. "Drug addicts?" Baby suggested. "I was into soft drugs and I was damn alcoholic" I confessed. "I see why your lover sent you to Social Work! You are experienced" Baby spoke with awe filled eyes while Camie hit her head. "Law you are right ask Luffy-chin" Caime patted my head. "I know" I relaxed my shoulders in agreement.

* * *

**Luffy's Point Of View**

"Hello cutie-pie" a guy with long wavy blonde hair and charming smile stood in front of me. My cameraman stood beside me and frowned while Nami and Robin were talking with the makeup people. "You are late" I spoke calmly. "Models are meant to be little late" the blonde spoke. "If you want to climb the ladder to top, trust me lack of professionalism will pull you down" I pushed him towards the spot for photo shoot.

"Ah, Cavendish you are here" Robin gently smiled. "If you don't sell more copies of our magazine with your pretty face, you are fired" Nami added it in sweet tone. "I am the top model in the country" Cavendish made a hurting face. "Your current ranking is twelfth, Luffy handpicked you because, you were relatively off any contracts, you are a familiar face but not too popular and you came cheap as well. We will tie you to a contract and make you rise to the top. So you better stick to our ways. No late comers" Robin happily handed the papers to the narcissist model who was going to work for me.

Cavendish got scared and like a kindergartner walked towards the center of shooting room. "Luffy, we will need your signatures here" Nami handed me a paper. "What are these for?" I asked. "We three are the people who can sack him any time. This one is to solidify our hold on him. We three get to keep a copy of this document" Nami was a coloniser. "Luffy, do you know any person who can handle the self-help column for us?" Robin asked. "I can ask my brother-in-law to help, he is in police, he can tell about proper counselors" I grinned.

"Luffy we are not counselling prisoners here" Nami laughed. "I will look at it, what happened to our previous writer?" I asked. "He quit, he wants to write a self help book and wants to interact with people face to face" both sighed. I could see it on their face they regretted his leaving. "Fine, I will see to it" I clapped my hands to indicate the beginning of the photo shoot. "Oi Cabbage, you better be pretty for my cover page" I yelled.

"Trust me darling, I will rock your covers!" Cavendish smiled back. "Prove it" I smirked. "If I bring sky rocking profit, will you go out on a date with me" three heads snapped at his direction, Nami, Robin and mine. "He is in a relationship" Nami and Robin spoke behalf of me. "I bet I am thousand times prettier than your cute girlfriend" Cavendish winked. "Boyfriend and he is hot" my ladies saved me again. "You are gay?"Cavendish made an exciting face and whole staff looked at me! I could see questions rising in my teams head. I was out now! "Start photo shoot will you cabbage" Nami shouted.

"Are all new guy models are turning gay" our cameraman Kaku gave a weak smile to me oh yes he knew about Law and me from the begining. "Luffy relax, he was just joking about the date" Robin patted my head. "Yeah-yeah, it's not like all are lusty predator like Law was with you. I still remember how Law would stare at Luffy like he was some meat" Nami could speak disgusting things too sweetly. "I hate you" I hissed at Nami's ears. "But it was true! Law has this hunter psychosis in him. Every Monday we can see fresh love bites on your neck, hands etc etc... Man he loves he eating you up" Nami was way to blunt even for my mind. I was red as tomato.

* * *

**Law's Point Of View**

I was standing waiting for taxi in the evening, when a white police car stopped before me. "Yo, hop in" my boyfriend's elder brother was parching on his husband's lap and forcing his head out to call me. "Ace get off me" Smoker grumbled at his groom's antics. "Good evening, I think I am fine" I tried to hide my annoyance with both. "Law get in will you" Ace yelled. "Fine" I took lift from police.

"How's studies?" Ace asked. "They are going good" I pulled off my cap and unbuttoned my coat. "Lu, called me up yesterday" like it was a new news to me. Ace loved calling his brother day and night, if he had his way he would keep my boyfriend in cradle. "hmmm" I made a voice. "Man it's hard to make you talk! Even Smokey starts talking when I bug him" Ace ran his fingers in his wavy black hair. "Oi, don't label me with him" Smoker took a smooth turn.

"What did you and Luffy speak about?" I tried to imitate a talk. "About this awesome new dish Sanji has come up with, the blonde got his All-blue star, you know that means he is the youngest chef in the country who got this honour, the complete chef" Ace turned around to look at backseat and smiled at my face. "I hope Mr. swordsman is celebrating too, his lack of affection makes cook-ya grumpy" I smirked. "Yeah a little affection outside bed makes lot of difference" I saw Ace smile. This married couple was up to something. "You guys are happy about something" I asked. "Uh-huh" Smoker nodded to Ace's humming. "It's a secret" Ace placed his fingers on his lips.

"Okay" I nodded. "Let's pick Lu up from his work, we will drop you home" Ace decided and Smoker followed. I decided to drop Luffy a message beforehand. "Hey Law, you love Luffy right?" Smoker asked. "Madly" I nodded. "I warn you, the D's, they will make you incapable to think anything beyond them" I caught Smoker's smirk on the mirror. I understood what he meant perfectly. "I understand" I nodded. "Have you informed Luffy?" Ace cut in.

"Yes, he will wait for us outside" I spoke. "Thanks Smokey for letting us ride in your service car" Ace grinned. "This is the last time" Smoker mumbled. "Next time I will let you ride my service car" Ace smiled. "Not getting in that big red truck of yours" Smoker groaned. "That's a fire engine! Its fire brigades pride!" Ace began ranting. "Yeah yeah yeah..." Smoker nodded. There was something soothing in their domestic quibble and I surprisingly liked it.

* * *

**Luffy's Point of View**

I just got a text message from my boyfriend that he was coming to pick me up with my brother and his husband. It was a surprise to see how Law was becoming more social with every passing day. The winter had bid us adieu and now it was spring time which meant sweet odour was everywhere. I could smell the new leaves and the beautiful flowers.

I put my strawhat on my head and chained up my jacket to keep the lingering chill of distant winter away from me. I was happy today, my search for the new face had been a decent one. It wouldn't take much time for Cavendish to rise to top. He had a hunger for popularity; he had no desire for money or luxury but a desire to be the center of attraction. Robin knew how to use it, and Nami knew how to sell it. My work was simple make him presentable - a brand Cavendish.

Pulling up my sling bag to my shoulder and a coco-bun in my hand I waited for my family to come and pick me up. We could go drinking at Franky's Bar. But again it would be difficult for Traffy as I was a light drinker. We could also go to some restaurant and eat delicious meat! Smoker and Ace would never say no to meat! I love it when Ace tells the waiter- We would like some Smoked Meat, right Somkey?" it never gets old.

"May I buy you a cup of Coffee" gentle hands rested on my shoulder. "Remove your hands of me Cabbage" I shrugged. "Ouch... how can you say no to the superstar like me! And I am Cavendish" Cabbage faked a sad look. "Future Superstar!" I grumbled. "Coffee would taste good with coco-bun" Cabbage made a face. "Not interested!" I pulled up my sliding bag straps up. "I have never been refused so bluntly on my face...Oh... god Cavendish-sama is heartbroken!" this guy could seriously try acting on television Drama! He could earn all the gaga and gege from high school girls.

"Please date me!" now this guy was on his knees and holding my right hand! "Stop it Cabbage! I swear I can disfigure your pretty face" I tried to pull my hand away. I was a happy gay guy in a stable relation with another guy. So why would this troublesome thing happen to me! I kept pulling my hand and the Cabbage was holding it tight while the girls from my office were going all berserk at the sight. "Gone my private life" I muttered. But my eyes grew large when Cavendish's lips were approaching my palm. I panicked and kept pulling my hand in vain. I really did not want to ruin his pretty face.

* * *

**Law's Point Of View**

As the car came near Luffy's office, three of saw a familiar scene. A blonde was on his knees holding my lover's hand and trying to kiss it while my boyfriend was pulling his hand away. Before jealousy could get hold of me and mind run wild. Smoker pressed the breaks hard giving out a screeching sound. Even before I could step out, I saw the blonde's face rubbing the floor.

Ace was out there and pressed his feet on the guys face. "How dare you touch my precious little brother?" I did not need to fight. Ace was enough alone to get even with this guy. Smoker came out of his car and was pulling his husband by the waist before he could smash the beautiful face on the floor. "Ace, I don't want to charge my own husband with public assault" Smoker dragged a hissing Ace. "I don't know why you did what you did and what made you do this, but yeah serves you right" I spoke pulling my lover by the hand. But Ace broke from Smoker's hold and again pressed the blonde's head on the floor.

"Ace.. Dont..." Luffy pulled the elder away from the blonde and held his brother by the arm. "He was holding your hand" Ace grumbled. "Cabbage is an idiot. But he is our Cover Model! So now we can't let you destroy his face" my boyfriend was panting. "Fine if you say so! Oye Blondie.. Stay away from my little brother" Ace pulled Luffy and Smoker and I followed them into the car.

* * *

**Luffy's Point of View**

And my idea of happy family dinner went up the fire! I was truly blessed! I not only had brothers with severe Brother Complex, but I also had a lover with Boyfriend Complex. I could clearly see the invisible man to man bonding Ace and Law were having throughout the car ride. I mean I was surprised by Cabbage's over-dramatic gesture. But I could handle him, it's not first time people have made a move on me.

Again I could see both the idiots nodding to some telepathic conversation which I was oblivious too. Smoker kept his eyes on the road and hands on steering wheel. That bastard simply erased our existence from his car. Call for the best stoic face Smoker gave Zoro a run for his money. I was getting irritated with this silence! I really was. Damn these three men and their brains.

Reading in-between the silent talking I saw our apartment complex become visible. My meat night with family had to wait. I swear I will make Cabbage pose in horrible costumes for hours until he faints for ruining my meat night. I heard my stomach grumble in disappointment which resulted in laughter rolling inside the car. As soon as the car stopped I grumbled out saying no goodbye to my brother or that whitey. "Oye Lu, sorry for not feeding you! I will make it up to you! Oye Lu, come on" Ace yelled as Smoker drove off.

I entered our apartment in no time and Law followed me with a suppressed giggle. I kicked off my shoes and dropped my bag on couch. "You know we love you!" Law spoke. "Yes! A brother with high temper and a sadist lover" I unzipped my jacket and threw it at Law who caught it well. "I am not sadist" my boyfriend pleaded. "Really? I saw you give Cabbage your scariest look" I huffed now my T-shirt and trousers were gone. I slammed the washroom door.

"Okay when it comes to you, we worry okay" I heard Law speak. I walked out fifteen minutes later in my pyjama bottoms. "I know" I bent myself to plant a tiny kiss on my boyfriend's cheek. "I can defend myself okay. It was really hard to find a model who could replace the Dark Knight" I mumbled. "So you brought Prince Charming on White horse?" Law raised his eyebrow. "Ah ha" I walked out of bedroom to kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked my lover. "Curry as side dish with meat" Law smirked. "I love you" I blew a kiss. He knew me too well specially my food habits. He raised his hands and his palms captured the invisible kiss and he placed it on his chest. I felt my cheeks burning. I knelt on my knees pretending to look for something in the lower cabins. "Love, meat is in refrigerator and veggies are on counter and utensils are on right side. These cabins are practically empty" I could sense him smirking. "Just go and bathe will you" I hissed in embarrassment.

* * *

**Law's Point Of View**

I came out of the bath to find the small dining table lay with curry, rice balls, veggies and meat. I loved eating the food he cooked. Yes there was no doubt Sanji was world's best cook we both loved his skills, but Luffy's handling of food was different from Sanji's. Luffy cooked with the most basic ingredient of all- Hunger. Whenever he cooked my hunger would be satisfied. I still remember, the first time he cooked for me. That was most personal and touching gesture ever shown to me.

Luffy was putting salt and paper to the veggies and was busy drooling at his own creation. The mop of wild black hid his eyes but the smile was evident. It satisfied me simply watching him, when he concentrated on something his heart and soul went in. He loved working, when he was manger he was so involved that it never felt he was working for a pay cheque. When he cooked he enjoyed, when he ate he relished and when he interacted he was engaged. It was delight having him with me.

"Luffy, I need to talk with you" I took my seat. "If it's about Cabbage, trust me he means no harm. He is a self obsessed bastard who thinks about himself and gets attracted to anything or anyone who pays him no attention" my lover placed my plate with food. "It was not about him. But that is exactly the person who I was when I met you" I felt my face react violently. "No, you were a mean, scary jerk who terrorised everybody with his moody tantrums" I saw Luffy gobble his first bite.

"That... was mean" I mumbled as I chew my food. "Sorry, but that was the truth we all were warned about you when we joined Internship! Be aware of Trafalgar Law! He can Bite as well" Luffy sparkled at his own joke. "Do you love me or not?" I was surprised with the lamenting voice that came out from my throat. "You doubt my Love for you Traffy?" I saw big round eyes question me. "No, I am jealous okay" I stuffed my mouth with rice balls. "Don't be! If it's not you in this life time, its nobody for me" and the voice and look I got was the one which I feared most. A serious Luffy, it was as if he had taken an oath to protect me.

"I love you" I unfolded my left hand towards Luffy. Who gently touched mine with a chuckle. Yes we were going to grow old together. We will!

"What do you need to talk to me with any way?" Luffy brought back my mind to the start line. "We have to start practical work and field study soon" I pulled out the form and pushed it to Luffy. He took it carefully and read with absolute concentration. I kept chewing and watching his face, I was always his first priority as his first love meat remained untouched for a while.

Finally he looked up. "You scare kids, so counselling delinquent children is not a question. You are scared old people because you think you will hurt them. You are not going to drug addicts or accident victims" I saw him shiver when he spoke about accident. Man he loved me too much! "I need your suggestion" I spoke. "How many days do you get to decide?" my lover asked. "Two weeks" I spoke.

"We have time in our hand" soon he was on his toes with the plates. "With you, it will never be heard for me" I followed him to the kitchen. "Go rest" Luffy yelled as he placed the utensils in the sink. "I can wash them" I pulled him out of the kitchen though he kept protesting. "You worked hard Luffy! Please let me" I requested. He mumbled something like over-stressing myself and left the kitchen with a huff, like was not over working himself.

* * *

**Luffy's Point Of** **View, Warning:- _Lemons:- _**_Kids don't read_

As Law entered the bedroom after washing dishes, I gave a big grin dropping my story board on the side table. "Missed me?" my boyfriend sat on the bed and slipped under the cover. "Nah..." I giggled. He slowly scooted near my arms and slowly rested his head on my shoulder. "I am feeling needy" Law exhaled on the crook of my neck. My throat dried and I gulped.

I felt his cool finger creep inside the back of my vest. He feather touched my spine up and down sending sparks down my toes and brain. "Traffy..." I spoke as distinctly as I could muster. I got no reply but his left hand gently tickled down to my right hand. Slowly he held my palms and pulled them towards a kiss and I felt his lips smirk on my skin. This bastard was going to play a prince tonight. Our fingers interlocked and his right palms slowly making way in my hair. Next moment his lips graced mine and I felt emotions betray my resistance in seconds.

I pushed Traffy on bed in a sudden outburst and I climbed his torso and sitting myself on his manhood. Our lips clapped together, our fingers interlocked, our skin burning. I kissed his nose, I kissed his eyes, I kissed his scar, I bit his nape. I was suddenly hungry. I wanted all of his love inside me.

I could feel his manhood react to the touch as mine was asking me to let it out. I circled my hips rubbing our wrapped desire filled shafts. I heard Law hiss in pleasure; I pushed his t-shirt up kissing the tattoo. While he unbuttoned my vest I was busy trailing his torso with wet kisses. Touch, my body was dying for touch. My insides were burning, I wanted him to dig deep inside me and blur my reality and emotions. Soon his expert hands found a way to undo my pyjamas. I bit his torso when his hands grabbed my warm naked buttocks with his still cool hands.

"God... Luffy... I want you..." my lover squeezed my buttocks. His t-shirt was gone and his trousers were off too. I felt both his and my manhood weep with pre-cum. Law's hand pulled me by my hair and our lips clashed again. Our tongues fought for dominance but it was passion that won us as Law sat up with my legs coiled around his torso. My skin burned, Law kept pinching my buttocks earning moans from me. My hand reached down to grab our shafts. I began pumping our manhood together and kiss violently.

Law kissed my jaw, I bit his ear, he sucked my earlobes, I gaped as our manhood began to feel the desires rush and began to boil in excitement. I couldn't help myself and stop kissing his lips and went down to kiss his shaft. I pushed him back on the mattress and began sucking him with as much as saliva I could. I began licking him and I looked up to find Law making erotic faces. I loved him and I could feel his shaft pant inside me. "Lu..fyyy..." Law panted my name. I paused to look at Law. "I want to... aahhh" I gave a suck and moved up and pulled his hand to my erection. And offered his lips my fingers.

His soft and warm lips suck my three fingers craftily. Law pumped my erection and kept pleasuring my finger earning moans from me. I pulled my fingers away from his lips leaving a trail of saliva behind. I entered three fingers at one go and expanded myself. While my now moaning boyfriend kept my pleasure supply high with his hands.

Urgency was knocking my very skin, creeping every pore in my body. I raised my hips high enough to accommodate the organ below me. I wanted Law deep inside me, I wanted the pain and pleasure, I wanted the forbidden and the sin. I wanted everything that belonged to Law. I wanted to unify with him. I pushed his shaft inside me. I saw Law bit his lip. In that moment I was Law.

After so many seasons together we had a rhythm, our bodies knew each other well. We could communicate with each other. I began riding my lover while Law pushed his hips further to strike my pleasure spot. Soon only moans and saliva escaped our mouth as we were kissing hard. Law pumped me hard and I kept pushing in and out of him to a climax our bodies asked. With primal voice echoing our bedroom we both released our seeds in and out.

Law was still buried inside me and I had no intentions of letting him go my head rested on crook of his neck and my lips brushing his ear. My muscles relaxed, our torso sticky with my semen. My bottom crying out the white liquid and his hands resting on my back. We were a mess of pleasure and our face canvas of satisfaction.

Suddenly something hit my brain. "Traf..fy" I restored my voice. "No, we are not talking about meat after sex Luffy-ya" Law turned his face to look into mine. "You have.. two weeks to decide right?" I asked rubbing our nose. "Yeah" he nodded with knitted brow trying to figure the thoughts in my head. "Our self-help column needs a writer" I pressed my lips together. "And..?" he waited for me to talk. "You can read and reply to them, this will help break your uneasiness in communication and figure out your interest of work" I smiled warping my arms around his neck. At that moment the grey eyes looked at me with pure adoration and respect to finally turn into the one I loved most- shy.

He hugged me. He hugged me hard. He hugged me so hard that I pretended not hear the word idiot from his lips. But I did hear the chanting of 'I Love You' that rained on me till dawn.

* * *

Disclaimer- Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Its True I don't Own ONE PIECE! Happy?

Staticy For Atra, silentlyfallen, Tannylu, MissxShoe, Trysh, Lionel Orlando,

Staticy For Atra- Sorry for a really long hiatus. I had begun this chapter long time back, it was not tickling well. Hope you liked it.

INSANEWORLD21- You predicted right, new replacement fell for Luffy. But Luffy is adorable so I don't blame Cabbage.

Inulover305- Sorry Ace is a fire fighter here. I would love model Ace but, he is already hot! So Cavendish got picked out for the cover.

Kuroneko26- who, was too lazy to login. Thank you for the review. This is a totally different story from my little husband, so writing it becomes tough at times. Since the story is basically taken from Sunny I need to be careful.

Now I am being HONEST! If I get no reviews I go gloomy with story! Since I am playing with other Author's story I need to be careful how I develop the story. And I am super slow writer. I plan to update this story once a month but somehow I got lost somewhere. So yeah trust me I will give you am ending with warm fluffy story for next six chapter. Yes I have finally laid the plan of this story, it's going to be 10 chapter fic. Now I just need to type! So sorry if next update comes late.

I have so many plot bunnies but only two hands, a big University Looming on my Head, exams pissing me off, a blog I am being unfaithful to and many story books blocking my path from writing this story.

Yes I am REVIEW Hungry writer! Who doesn't love reviews! I live for them! Okay it's a lie, I live to web stories. Anyway My Little Husband Gets Updated Soon, hopefully tomorrow.


End file.
